


No time for deep sleep

by Tdelicot



Category: Castle
Genre: Beckett is busy trying to keep her husband from sleeping., F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:28:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 35
Words: 13,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tdelicot/pseuds/Tdelicot
Summary: Beckett is in the mood again to have lots of sex with her husband. However Richard Castle is busy during the Summer season with the book tours.





	1. Chapter 1

For the past few weeks with the start of the Summer season. Richard Castle mystery writer had gotten himself into a bind with the local tours. All thanks to his ex wife Gina Cowell and Black Pawn Publishing.

Even though she was able to cut back on a few of the local tours. Castle just didn't realize that he's been very popular of late with the new Nikki Heat novel, and his other new literature features. This also includes his own wife's publications with the baby dairies and two others dealing with running and her work at the 12th precinct.

And during all this time with Castle having to be running back and forth from the local tours, home, P.I. office and at the 12th precinct. His wife was running him around with catching him off guard with surprised sexual attacks. This includes having quickie's in the supply room of the precinct.

After he had just arrived from the local Barnes & Noble book tour. He was able to come and see how she was doing in the office. Since she had been complaining about the pile of paper work on her desk.

Castle walked into her office in order to cheer her up a little. Even though he was feeling really tired from the six hours of signing anything that was given to him from his fans. This includes a young woman wishing to have her fanny signed. As it turned out as per agreement..he decided to sign part of one of her legs instead, and for which she was very happy about with the signature.

Any way when Castle offered to help with the paper work. She decided to say to her husband. "Why not go for a quickie in the supply room?" "Really! Kate. It sounds like a really kinky thing to do at my age. Lets go before I change my mind, my dear wife."

"Ok...lets get out of here Rick before I decide to change my mind at this time." She says with licking her chops with the idea of having sex with her husband.

Taking a few moments before finally reaching the supply closet. Castle was very excited with the idea, along with the fact they needed to be very careful in getting caught.

Thank god there was no one around at the time. Once they were able to get inside with making sure the door was lock before beginning.

It was at that particular moment Kate Beckett went for her husband's crotch right away with pulling down the zipper on his black pants. She just couldn't wait to get her hands onto her husband cock having to be already fully awake and bobbing about.

All she wanted to do at this moment is making sure to place his cock into her mouth having bent down to meet it.

Right away Castle started to act crazy with his wife doing a bang up job on sucking his cock extremely hard down her throat. For which she is able to control very well with her muscles reflex.

One thing she didn't do for long with going down on how totally. Kate Beckett wanted to be fucked any only that for this time around.

It was at this particular moment she decided to stop what she was doing. And decided to pull down her skirt and under wear with moving out from her high heels. "Rick, please...fuck me now before someone shows up." She replied with pushing him against the wall of the closet to really surprised him all together. Afterwards she raise her leg high enough in order to have Castle thrust hard into his wife's opening.

She wasn't going to be having problems with dryness, since she was already soaked and wet from her hormones.

And right away he was able to enter her very quickly and swiftly to have her lose her breath at the impact of his very rigid cock inside of her. She needed to take in a quick breath into expanding lungs before moaning out from the swiftness.

She had felt as if every nerve ending of her body was on fire both outside and out. While she was holding onto Castle very tightly while he continued to thrust in and out her very hard until it was finally time for him to orgasm as with his wife.

Currently it was just unbearable for the both of them to cope at the thrones of a massive orgasms to arrive. And when it did happened. Both Castle and Kate Beckett were totally done for this one particular sex session.

And the beginnings of a long hot summer and concept of having less sleep with each encounter.......


	2. Chapter 2

Castle and Beckett needed to slow down there heart rates after what they went through moments ago in the closet.

She was leaning in very closely to her husband. For where she was able to feel his heart pumping blood through his arteries. Currently his eyes were closed with trying to catch his breath.

"Rick..." In a soft tone of voice in order for him to hear her. "Babe, Are you all right?" She asked with lifting his head to see his eyes.

"My god Kate. I' m fine after that session with you. We should do this more often during the up and coming book tour." He says with a slight smirk on his face.

It was at that particular moment she had an idea and she had no idea on how he would take it this time around. "I have an idea Rick. Since your going to be staying in the Tri-state region for all of your book tours. How about I come see you with a few of those tours. When your in between breaks with your fans. We can always find a place to fool around to give you the extra power bounce afterwards with your fans."

"It sounds like a wonderful idea. But I have no idea just how Gina is going to take it with me always disappearing while I ' m on break." He responded with kissing her on her lips before leaving the supply room.

After breaking off the kiss. Kate Beckett decides to say of the following to her husband. "Jesus Castle...Gina has no right to say anything to you once your done signing the books with your fans. What you do on your breaks is just none of her damn business." She says with spitting anger out of her voice.

"You know Kate, your very right on that account for when it comes to Gina and her so-call altitude at times." He responded with placing a hand down her blouse to take a quick grab of her breasts before moving out finally.

"Not now Castle, we have been in here too long. How about we continue this at home after we put Reece to bed?" She asked with removing his hand from under neath her blouse.

"But don't you have paper work that needs to get done Kate?"

"I will bring it home with me. I will advise sergeant Esposito that he will be in charge of the precinct until Captain Anderson shows up later for his watch. We can both leave very soon once I talk with him. Unless you have better things to do?" She asked with a serious under tone with her voice.

"Not really! He states with another quick kiss to her lips before breaking the kiss.

"Well then lets get the hell out of here for now, while I go look for Javi and give him the news."

"I can't wait that's for sure with this very promising evening up and coming Kate." He smiles widely with his facial expression .

Moments later after getting themselves together both physically, mentally and spiritually. Castle and Kate Beckett walk outside of the supply closet with no one to notice anything that was going on inside with the two of them.


	3. Chapter 3

Just after Captain Kate Beckett had spoken with sergeant Esposito and even detective Kevin Ryan from inside of the computer room.

"You know Bro...did you notice anything odd about Beckett and Richard Castle?" Sergeant Esposito asked to Kevin Ryan having to be sitting down in front of the computer terminal working on a new murder case.

"One thing for sure Javi, she surely was not herself, as with Castle. If I didn't know better. I would say there was some fooling around going on from inside of the precinct." He states with a chuckle coming from his mouth.

"You really think so Ryan?" He asked with looking over his shoulder while there were several photos that had popped up onto the computer screen.

"I do very much so Javi. Especially when the classic signs of fooling around in some room was very obvious, along with the fact that she was some what jittery." He responded with answering his question.

"What ever is going on. She is going to be needing a great deal of rest with having to be looking exhausted never the less. And no doubt will be driving Castle crazy with her crazy sexual urges." He replied with placing a hand onto Ryan's shoulder after checking out the interesting photos on the view screen.

"Beckett almost sounds like my wife Jenny for when she had found out that she was going to be having a baby." He states to give a strange expression onto Esposito's face with the comment.

"Are you serious bro? You really think that Kate Beckett might be pregnant as to why she is in a funk with her sexual hormones?" He asked with a serious under tone with his voice.

"I' m very serious Javi. Especially when the signs are there for when some one is going to have a baby." Ryan says with getting up from the computer terminal to let Esposito to take a closer look at the latest group of crime scene photos.


	4. Chapter 4

"As I said Bro..the classic signs are there. Any rate enough of talking about Captain Beckett, we need to go out into the field and check on the stories of all shown in those photos that have popped up." He says to Ryan getting some what excited in regard to the latest case.

"Your quite right..Lets see if the captain is still here before leaving to go out into the field." Ryan says with walking over to his desk to grab his personal belongings. It was at that particular moment when he saw Richard Castle and Beckett walking into the elevator to head on home.

It was already too late to catch up to them. So he decided to say something to Esposito in regard to them being already gone for the day.

"Bro...I will leave a note for Captain Anderson for where we will be the next few hours, since he's due to arrive with-in the next hour. So there's nothing to worry about for the moment." Javi says to his partner having to be standing near his work desk.

************************************************

Once Castle and Kate Beckett were on there way home in the Mercedes. She was some what antsy in her seat next to her husband. And during this time Castle looking over at her to find out what was going on with her in the first place.

"Kate, what is wrong with you for god sake?" He asked even though he wasn't expecting an honest answer for the moment after earlier of being inside the supply closet.

"You really want to know Rick?" She asked with placing a hand over his groin while he was driving in the middle of the traffic.

"Yes, off course I want to know what is going on with you of late. And from the way your hand is on my crotch, I must say it has something to do with your hormones once again." He says with a slight smirk on his face, even though he needed to keep his mind on the traffic flow before winding up in an traffic accident.

"I' m very horny Babe, and I will do anything to get what I want from you no matter how long it may take."

Castle started to laugh at the irony of it all with his wife. "Kinky! Just as long it doesn't kill me from getting in my much needed "Deep Sleep." He says with moving some what quicker in the traffic having to thinned out some what.

" Believe me Babe, your going to just love every minute of it from what I plan to do to you in the sex department. And when we get to the loft, we need to make sure our son Reece is asleep before we even attempt to have great sex in the shower, bedroom and even in the kitchen."

"Wow! If we are going to have sex in the kitchen. We will need to be sure that the Nanny Andrea will be staying from inside her bedroom before even trying a single sex movement." Castle says with a slight sneer in his response to his wife.

"I will see to it Castle once we arrive to the loft." She replied with pulling down the zipper on his pants to take hold of his cock from inside of his boxers. But in the meantime Richard Castle was having a very hard time trying to control himself with trying to drive the Mercedes without having to be stopped a traffic cop.


	5. Chapter 5

Castle had to stop on the side of the road with what his wife was doing to him. Thank goodness the traffic wasn't all that heavy, nor the fact there were any type of traffic cops riding along the road.

"OMG Kate, please stop what your doing before getting stopped by the authorities." He says with a croak in his voice, while she was licking up and down his shaft while the nerve endings were pulsating in her hand.

After a moment....

She stopped what she was doing to say of the following. "Rick, you want me to stop what I' m doing?"

"Yes, I rather have you do this at the loft. It's safer this way Kate. Please stop right now." He states with taking into his lungs a deep gulp of air.

Looking outside with lifting her head from Castle crotch and bobbing cock. She goes to say that she is going to stop for now until they reach for the Loft. "All right Castle, I will stop right now and have you drive towards the Loft now." She replied with putting back his rigid cock in his pants and pulling up the zipper.

It was a moment later Richard Castle having to be acting normal again. He was able to place his Mercedes back into the moving traffic. He knew actually what was in store for him once he was able to park his vehicle into the under ground garage.


	6. Chapter 6

One thing for sure, something had to be done about his semi boner from inside of his pants. And he had to tell her to stop what she was doing earlier with his cock.

After moving inside of the under ground garage. Beckett knew in a way that he was upset at the fact she had stopped what she was doing to him earlier. But now that they are inside of the garage, maybe she might be able to help with his problem.

"Castle, try parking towards the end with all of the vehicles. Maybe we might not be bothered by any of the residents." She suggested with placing a few of her fingers into her mouth to entice him with her actions.

"I will see what I can do Kate." He says with looking back to see if any other vehicles might be moving into the under ground garage.

After a few moments of looking for the perfect spot. He was able to find his place to park with backing in without hitting the Mercedes. "Excellent! You can now do your magic on me until we are able to get upstairs to the loft."

"Wonderful.........She says with moving over with her hand. She is able to pull down his zipper on his black pants. Afterwards she is able to place her left hand down inside of his under wear to bring out his baby already growing to position. "Yummy!" She says to him before going down on his pulsating/hard cock and placing it onto his throat.

She was able to lock onto it with her throat and extremely deep to drive Richard Castle just crazy with sexual desire. Otherwise he was able to move all that much with Beckett having to be having his entire cock into her mouth and enjoying every single inch of him to her enjoyment after earlier.

Meanwhile Castle was squirming in his seat unable to sit still with his wife sucking away with his hard erection. He needed her to hurry with the pressure having to be building up inside of him. Another few moments more, he's going to have the biggest orgasm in such a long period of time.

"Jesus Kate. I' m going to be coming quickly." He says with trying to breath. As all of a sudden it was starting to get really hot inside of the Mercedes.

"I know." She is able to say with his partial cock inside of her throat.

Continuing with her business with his cock. She is finally able to get him to come with his orgasm. As Castle moans out loudly with the entire sperm sprinting of his opening and into his wife's mouth. "Thank god, I couldn't take much longer." He states with placing a smirk onto his face to get his wife started with her comments.

But instead she didn't say anything accept wipe her mouth with the last of the droplets. Along with placing his now deflated shaft back into his black pants for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Walking out of his Mercedes after parking in the under ground garage. Castle was feeling some what wobbly with his balance after the orgasm he had from his wife.

He was holding onto the side of the car for the moment. Until he was starting to feel better over all.

Kate Beckett was able to see this with her husband feeling some what dizzy. She asked the following. "Are you sure your all right Rick?" As she goes to place a hand onto his shoulder for support.

"It's ok Kate. I will be fine in a moment. Once I get back into the Loft, I will be my old self again." He states with a slight smirk on his face. But his wife knew better that he was lying for the most part. "Come on lets get inside. I' m looking forward of taking care of you as well in the sex act." He says with taking hold of her hand to walk over to the door leading to the main elevator to take them upstairs.

Once they were inside of the elevator. She didn't bother to touch her husband for now, until getting home. She had known that she had over done it with sucking his cock to bring on that explosive orgasm to weakened him.

One thing she is going to have to do with rebuilding his energy levels. And that is make something high protein in order to have him back to his energy levels with the sexual act.

Castle took out his keys to get into the loft. Ever since Reece was born, they will keep the door locked with Royal having to be running around to look after Reece. While the nanny just might be else where in the loft.

Walking inside the lighted loft. Kate after checking that her husband was fine. She tells him that she is going to make something high protein meal to rebuild up his sugar levels.

"Good idea on the meal. But in the mean time. I will go check up on our son and Andrea to see what they are up to." He responded with taking off his blue jacket and just dropping it on the couch before moving towards the nursery.

Just after he left with checking up on everyone. She picked up his jacket to place it into the hall closet for now. Afterwards she headed into the kitchen area having to turn up the lighting in the section.

Thank goodness the house keeper Roysln was able to stock up the frig and closets with all types of goodies. When Kate looked inside of the frig. She was able to find the eggs, cheese and mostly veggies to be given to her husband Richard Castle.

She was able to find the whole wheat bread in the bread container next to the closet. She didn't know on whether he's going to be in a mood for this type of bread. But it's going to help him with boosting his energies in the bedroom.

Moments later....

She was able to see her husband coming back from the nursery.

"Well Babe..what is the verdict on our son?" She asked with turning on the top burner to place the mixture that she had put together for the both of them.

"Sound asleep, as with his best pal Royal. As for Andrea, she is upstairs in her room resting with the monitor having been turned on." He says with a wide eye smile on his face for a change.

"That is great to hear Rick. Come on sit down while I cook the food before anything is going to happen in the bedroom." She states with placing the veggies into the pan with the eggs, cheese and the other items to make it a high protein meal.

"One thing for sure, it smells just wonderful over all. I can't wait!" He says with moving into a better position with his stool.


	8. Chapter 8

Castle was eating his food so quickly, that it was amazing he wasn't going to wind up with heart burn to add into the misery of earlier to upset Kate Beckett.

However as it turned out.

Richard Castle was his normal self after placing the food proteins back into his blood stream. Otherwise he was over doing it after being asked on whether he wanted seconds and thirds on the eggs and whole wheat bread.

He agreed.

But for Kate Beckett. She couldn't wait much longer to have sex again with her husband. She had kept on giving little hints to Castle that she was very ready to go at it again.

She was kinda blessed that both her son Reece and the Nanny were asleep. This would give her the option to let her do anything she liked.

After Castle had finished with his food. Once again he was ready to continue. "Ready or not Kate, here I come." He says with coming around the kitchen counter to take her into his arms quickly to kiss her very hard.

This action with the kiss lasted a few moments before they were both able to break it off and simply just catch there breaths before going onto the next stage.

Castle goes to say the following to her with curiosity on her face. "Hall closet come on lets hurry."

"Really!" She states with his right hand having to be pulling her towards the hall closet.

Once inside with not turning on the light. He had found it to be an interesting experience with groping at his wife. When the door closed, it was completely dark inside with the two inside ready to start playing the game.

Right away Richard Castle pushed his wife into the wall filled with clothing. He was able to grab her down below with his hand to have her lose her breath from the sudden intrusion.

This is where he was able to place his hand up her skirt and under wear, and into her very wet and hot opening. He wasn't going to stop at all this time having her right where he wanted at this point, as he continued to probe his fingers inside....

"Oh, my goodness Rick. I' m so hot right now." She says while Castle with his other hand placed it under her blouse to take hold of her one breast. 

"I know your hot as hell. But what I really want to do is simply eat your pussy until your bone dry." He says softly into her left ear while playing with the tip of the nipple to have the woman cry out in pure pleasure.

"We need to get out of here in order for you to eat me out. I suggest either the shower or the bedroom will work out really well." She says with trying to controlling her breathing for the moment.

"Well then lets get out of here then Kate." Castle responded with going to open the door after taking his hands away from her opening and nipple.


	9. Chapter 9

Kate Beckett having to be very excited about the entire process this evening. Even though she had no idea on whether her husband was going to get any sleep at all this evening.

Especially when his primary care physician had stated that he needed to get in more deep sleep to help with his writing process and other activities that will keep him up very late over the years.

With the both of them having to be moving into the bedroom. Neither bothered to turn on the light making it oddly strange for Castle in order for Castle to see what he's doing. But rather he's going to be using his tongue instead and hands to get any where with pleasuring his wife entirely.

Once Richard Castle had closed the door and lock it. He ordered his wife to get onto the ground fully naked while laying on her back with her legs spread wide open.

Just like a slave, she was able to obey for the most part. While Castle having to removed all of his clothing and dropping them any place he pleased, as with Beckett's.

Even though his cock was extremely hard already. He was more interested in eating his wife's pussy instead. She was more then willing and able with his total request. And it was at this time that his total body having to moved to the floor.

He was able to grab both of her legs and placing them over his shoulders while moving his head towards her opening. "Are you ready for me Kate and my tongue?" He says with a smirk on his face.

"Are you kidding Babe? I have been ready for hours waiting for you and your wonderful tongue." She says with adjusting to his body weight and other things like his cock hanging and bobbing into her stomach,

It was at this time for when Castle finally placed his tongue into her already wet and very hot opening. She has already stained the rug with her wetness, even though for the moment, she didn't really care at all. She wanted her pleasure and that was mostly it for this evening, besides loving her husband for the most part.

Arching her back, she wasn't able to stand the pressure and wonderful sensation that he was placing inside of her opening. "Oh, god Rick!...please keep it up, your driving me really crazy with your tongue." She tries to say with her bundle of nerves was putting her through the roof for the moment.

"You want more Kate?" Coming up from her opening for the moment to say those four words to her.

"Surely you jest Babe....PLEASE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! She says before he starts with his magic once again, while adjusting her legs further to open herself further to him, while his one hand and fingers started to play with the opening of her anus to make matters much worst with her sensations.

"Oh, no...please finish me before I go complete off the wall with you and your tongue." She responds with a quiet moan coming out of her mouth.

"Ok...I will finish you off. But it's going to hurt some what with pushing you further into a orgasm and beyond!" He states with licking his shops before heading back down into the bowels of pleasure.


	10. Chapter 10

This was the first time in awhile that the both of them were enjoying each other's company in the bedroom. However Kate Beckett was on the receiving end with her husband having to be between her legs.

She wasn't able to stand it much longer with her husband decided to bit down on her with his teeth with pulling the opening to bring her on further with her wetness. It's bad enough she has already soaked the rug with her wetness caused by Richard Castle.

Castle could taste every inch of her clit both inside and out to have her wiggling from his grips. However it wasn't working at all with him holding tight her hips to stay in place.

"Oh, please Rick. I can't take much longer of this." She states into his right ear for the moment.

"Remember Kate, your in this for the long haul while having me lose out on my sleeping habits." He decided to push his very hard cock into her stomach to get her started further with her crying out.

"Please Babe, I need to come further with the orgasm that is coming on inside of my body." She cries with taking hold of his cock away from her stomach. "I rather have you place your hard cock inside of me to the deepest part of my inner being." She said with continuing playing with his cock in her hand.

"Very well Kate. You will get what your asking of me." Castle moved on down his wife's body very excited from his actions towards her. He didn't need to place any type of lotion, since his wife's opening having to be soaked to the gills.

Placing his cock between her legs. She is able to spread them further to have Castle enter her very quickly and painfully to tightened her muscles inside of her clit. She froze for the moment in order for her to adjust to his cock size inside.

After a breath for moments, she was finally able to relax and just go with the flow finally to enjoy every inch of her husband's cock inside.


	11. Chapter 11

From the day that Kate Beckett was finally able to see Richard Castle's cock. She has gone nuts over it. She is a type of person that is willing to try every position that is available to her in the bedroom.

However for this particular time. Kate Beckett was in a position to be sitting on top of her husband's fully erect and hardened cock inside of her clit. Currently she was very wet and soaked with sitting on his cock. Along with loving every moment and inch of the man's cock having to be pulsating inside of her body.

And during this time with her sitting on him. Richard Castle moving her in closer to his body. He was able to take hold of her small nipples and placing them into his mouth to begin sucking and pinching until they were hurting and very red to the touch.

A few words from Kate Beckett were able to escape from her mouth, even though she wasn't able to move that far. It was at this point that Castle started to move his hips to begin pushing upwards into his wife's clit. He would be able to do this a number of times to simply drive her through the roof from the sensations.

She was able to say a few words he wasn't able to completely them to his ears. Even though he continued to push into her to bring on his orgasm as well as hers. Though she has already came a number of times, every time he was able to hit the G spot inside to bring on the wetness.

"Change position Kate onto your back with your legs over your head." He says with moving her off his still hardened cock bobbing about between his legs in the dark.

She is able to follow her reasoning with moving over to the bed. She was able to see him grab two pillows to be placed under her romp up high. Along with placing both of her legs over her head to place his wife up high into the air. And in order for Castle to reach the moon with her inside.


	12. Chapter 12

She was able to take in a deep breath into her lungs before getting knee deep into this situation with her husband. She wasn't about to stop now that her husband has gotten his second wind.

No doubt he will be able to get into sleeping some time later during the night. That is if she lets him.

After placing the pillows under her. Castle was able to see this at this time. While moving closer to her now. Going to grab her lanky legs, and placing them over her head. Her clit was wide open for the taking by Richard Castle, and for which he loves the most.

"Kate, I want to fuck you so badly, I can taste it in my mouth." He says with placing his frame over hers and placing his rigid erect cock directly at her opening.

"Well then Rick. What are you waiting for?" She asked with sticking out her tongue, along with placing her hand on one of her nipples to get him started.

Afterwards Castle place his cock and directly pushed his hard cock into her to have his wife start to moan from the direct sensations of her insides. And being up high into the air was making it more erotic for the both of them.

Castle started to pick up speed with thrusting in and out of his wife's pussy, while he started to sweat like a pig from the thrusting hard into her clit. "Kate, pinch your nipples really hard. While I continue to fuck you hard before having that explosive orgasm coming really hard."

She does what is told of her. She starts to cry out from the sudden burst of pain from pinching hard the both of the nipples. It didn't take all that long for the two nipples to become swollen to the touch, add into the factor of being very red from the pinching. 

"Harder please...........! She says with trying to push herself into him further in order to feel every god damn inch of his cock hitting her g spot to bring on another orgasm from her wetting the sheets.

Seeing this going on with her. It had given him the chance to push forward into her hitting the one special spot of her insides. "Oh, god...I' m coming Kate...." He starts to cry out as his semen spilled out into his wife clit, and himself falling onto of her with his weight.


	13. Chapter 13

Kate was excited to see her husband empty his semen into her. This was a good sign since the both of them have been trying for months to have another baby. And this was the way to do it this way.

Hopefully she will be lucky to have one of those fish swim up and make her pregnant. This time she will differently know it unlike with Reece after being shot from Celeb Brown.

After a moment.

Castle went to lay on top of his wife glowing in the dark from the pleasure she received. Even though she was still reeling with her hormones driving her crazy with complete desire. One being her pussy having to be crying for more sex. It was if she was on fire both inside and out of her body.

While her husband was chilling out for a few moments to catch his breath after the orgasm. She even noticed that his cock had gone down for a rest as well. All she needed to do is just play and suck it, and it's going to be up for the count once again.

"I don't know about you, Kate. But I 'm going to need something to drink right now to renew my energy levels." He says to her into the right ear.

"You want me to go get the drinks, while you stay here resting until I get back?" She asked with trying to push herself off the bed. But it wasn't possible with the long frame of Richard Castle covering her body.

"That would be nice Kate." As he gets up from her body in order for her to place a robe on and head out into the kitchen area for the drinks and even a few high protein snacks.

"See you in a few moments with the goodies Rick." She states with leaving there bedroom.


	14. Chapter 14

Castle collapsed onto the queen size bed, while his wife left for the kitchen to bring in the goodies from the frig. Otherwise he was trying to calm himself down from the orgasm he had earlier.

Currently his heart beat was racing a mile an hour. It really didn't bother him all that much. Accept for the fact, he's going to be losing more of his sleep in order to make his wife happy in the bedroom.

He shouldn't complain since he's been after her for awhile to have a night like this. Being busy recently with the Summer book tours was taking a toll him for the most part. Physically and mentally for him to be tired out dealing with his general public.

Money isn't the issue at this time. Even though Gina and Black Pawn Publishing were making a deal of monies from the public, ads and most of all the Internet. However for Gina Cowell, she was a type of person that wants to make as much money as possible. No matter who or what gets in the way of her plans.

Any way he was able to finally calm down with relaxing in the bed. Asking his wife to go and get the food from the frig. No doubt she was thinking of other ways to enjoy the evening.

Moments later...

Kate Beckett came back in with a number of items that looked really interesting to eat. Including a cucumber that had Castle rattle his eyes at the items. And he knew exactly what to do with it at the moment.

For some odd reason with the cucumber. Beckett was able to bring a small container of tarter sauce to be used on the cucumber.

"While you eating Kate, I will place this cucumber into your pussy to make it even more interesting this evening." He says with a smirk on his face while taking hold of the cucumber and dipping it into the tarter sauce and using his fingers and placing it into her clit. She had her legs spread to the maximum in order for him to slowing place the item into her.

It wasn't going to be a problem, since Kate Beckett was already soaked down below. He's going to have a easy time with placing it into her starting out slowly.

"My pussy Rick is waiting for you to put in the cucumber. I can't wait!" As she was licking her chops from the butter that she placed on the crackers with the peanut butter.

Moving on down his wife's body. He had the cucumber in his hand and went directly for her opening. While his wife was starting to make little noises from her mouth. As the cucumber was doing it's job making her wet further and enjoying the sensations of being placed inside and out of her opening.

Richard Castle was finding this evening well worth the risk of losing his sleep once again. It's a good thing he doesn't has to go any where that far tomorrow with his local book tour.


	15. Chapter 15

Kate Beckett having to be a real nut case for when it comes to sex. She was loving every moment of having the cucumber in her clit just driving her crazy, along with making her further soaked and wet.

With her leaning against the bed post. Her legs were spread out wide, while Castle kept on pushing the green cucumber filled with lotion and cum doing it's job.

During all this particular time. Kate Beckett couldn't help with having to be moaning very loudly inside of the bedroom. It's a good thing that everyone was sound asleep though out the entire loft.

While Castle was pushing the cucumber further into his wife's pussy. He would be slowly stroking his own cock with the other hand to make it hard further. She knew exactly what he plans to do with it once he's done with the cucumber.

Castle goes to say to his wife while he pressed again into her. While her nerve endings on her bud was swollen to high water. She would be jumping from the sudden sensations of her insides pulsating.

"I' m just about done here Kate. Next comes from my big friend here. Would you like me to fuck you up your ass or your pussy?" This question would have her thinking for a few moments until she is ready to answer.

But in the meantime....

He would finish her up with several more strokes into her with the cucumber, and then finally placing it on the side of the dresser draw for now.

She was some what glad that was over with for now. She rather have the real thing placed into her right now. "Rick, please fuck me up my ass. I have been looking forward to it in a long while." She says with a slight smile on her facial expression.

"Wonderful! I can't wait to fuck you up your ass. Turn over onto your stomach. But first I want you to place two pillows under you in order to raise up your romp." He replied with a smirk on his face to drive her just wild with sexual desire.

"Ok Babe." She states briefly before placing the two large white pillows under her to raise her body up into the air. While Castle went to grab the oils to place both into his hands, cock and her anus opening to get it ready for fucking hard.


	16. Chapter 16

Beckett's heart started to beat quickly with her husband getting ready to pound her into her anus. She is currently on her stomach with her legs wide, in order for Richard Castle to reach her right to her very core of her ass.

She didn't know. On whether or not she was exactly ready for this. Especially knowing how painful it can get at times.

Castle having to grab the lotion. He would be able to soak her up to the till with the lotion. Along with greasing up her pussy as well. "Please let me know when your ready Babe." She says rather softly with the request.

"Just about Kate. A little more lotion and we will be all set to go and a real ride for you to handle." He responded with a smirk on his face, even though she is not able to see it at this point. "Here we go." He says quickly with moving his body to the point of her anus opening filled with lotion, as with his cock.

Since she has done this a number of times with her husband. It was getting much more easier to take him in that particular area of her body.

She would be able to some what relax, while his cock slowly was disappearing into her ass. She was holding onto him for better support. While she was crying out from the contact of his cock hitting the nerve center inside, along with being on fire.

She needed to take a quick breather afterwards into her lungs. Even though Richard Castle continued to pick up the momentum with the stroking of his very hardened cock into his wife's anus. "Please..more Rick. I have this burning sensation to finish up with your cock inside of me."

After a few moments doing this to his wife. He needed to turn her body over for where he exactly wanted to eat her while finishing her with his orgasm bearing down on him at the moment.

"Jesus..I' m coming Kate!" As his orgasm pushing further into her was able to over take him completely. His semen was spilling out into her anus and dropping droplets as well onto the queen size bed under them.


	17. Chapter 17

She felt like her insides were on fire from what her husband had done to her this evening. But yet she wasn't complaining about it. Actually she wanted much more from him. The problem was how to go about asking for more at this late hour.

There wasn't any type of movement from Castle having dropped onto the bed to relax and breath after that session.

"Are you ok Babe?" She asked with sitting at the top of the head board.

"Fine. Listen I need to check on Reece for a few moments. If I' m not back in a reasonable amount of time. Come look for me, Kate." He says with slowly moving off the bed to place his robe back onto his body.

"I will be sure to come get you, Rick. Especially when my body is still calling to be serviced by you and your lovely cock."

With a chuckle he says. "Thanks, I will be back very soon. But in the mean time. Play with yourself so that I can take over afterwards."

"All right Rick. I just need to get up to take out the lotion from the dresser draw." 

"Oh, no you don't. I will go get it for you. This way you can start right away instead of wasting time."

He was able to get off the bed with no trouble, while finding the vanilla lotion with no problem, and handing it to her to begin.


	18. Chapter 18

Setting herself onto the bed against the head board. First off she had made sure she had plenty of the vanilla lotion to be used on her clit both inside and out. While Castle would be in the kitchen getting things together.

Spreading her legs wide before starting anything.

She was surely ready to go on herself after the sex she had earlier. She had felt as if her insides were on fire. And it felt that way to her senses, and will be as well to Richard Castle.

Slowly she went to touch her nub just on the outside for which was already swollen to the touch. And using the lotion will only enhance it further with her sexual senses.

Rubbing it in circles with the pressure from her fingers. She started to moan from the friction it was causing. With her other hand, she was able to squeeze the one breast nipple extended from the early action Castle was giving it. She continued with her fingers on the one hand to drive herself through the roof for the moment.

It was starting to build inside from the flames, along with the fact there was a good possible chance she might wind up coming a great deal either onto her legs, or the bottom sheets of the queen size bed.

Afterwards she placed her fingers inside to feel the wetness. While in the meantime. She pulled onto her one nipple to have the woman cry out from the pleasure giving herself.

She was beginning to wonder on what was taking so long with her husband. No doubt he went to check up on Reece and Royal since it was getting to be late.

She went wild again with the using of the vanilla lotion. Using her fingers and playing with her clit and nub at the same time. It was no match to having her husband Richard Castle fucking her to high heaven either her pussy, Anus or her mouth that can just do wonders to any one's cock.


	19. Chapter 19

Actually Kate Beckett did go looking for her husband. And found him feeding his face in the kitchen area with one hand. While the other was stroking his cock in order to get hard as a rock for Kate Beckett.

When Castle looked up from eating his ice cream with whipped cream. He knew for the like of him that he was caught. "Sorry, couldn't help it Kate. It was just too tempting to keep it going." He states with a wide eye grin on his face.

"Well in that case Rick. Let me play with him, while your having your chocolate ice cream. Your going to just love it a great deal when I place the added whipped cream onto the top of your cock opening." She says softly and safely with having to take hold of the whipped cream can and pushing the top of the button to cover Castle's entire cock.

She was more then ready this time around for him and for most of all herself.

Castle at this point didn't wish to have the rest of his ice cream. But to rather have his wife's mouth and tongue taking hold of his very sensitive/throbbing penis under neath the whipped cream.

"Take it easy Rick. I won't swallow you whole. But I plan to eat your cock to high water. So just plainly relax." She murmurs before taking her entire face and burying herself into his cock from top to bottom.

It only took a few moments before he's not able to take much more of what she's doing to him from the top part of his cock. And then right between his groin area with playing and sucking his balls extremely hard to shoot the mystery writer to the moon.

She had her tongue sweeping up and down his entire shaft, and for which he's not able to sit still for a single moment. "I plan to get even with you, Kate. Your not be able to walk for days once I' m done chewing your pussy up to high heaven." He states with his wife pushing his cock further into her throat before finally the last stroke of his orgasm comes on with his semen spilling out and into her throat taking in every last drop of his cum.

After she was done with him. She goes to say with a smirk on her face. "I can't wait!"


	20. Chapter 20

She had to give him a moment to prepare. Even though he had promised her that he wouldn't fall asleep. He said that he would try to make her completely happy in the sex department, along with all of her favorite sex positions.

"I will be right back Kate. I need to look into the kinky box to see what I can use this time instead of that cucumber." As he slowly moves off the bed to head for the closet.

She gives him a quick reply. "Fine. I don't care what you use on me this evening. All I know is the fact that my pussy is hotter then a fire cracker this evening." She states with placing her hand down with her fingers into the wetness soaking up the sheets.

"I noticed." He says with talking from inside of the closet to find the kinky box filled with all kinds of goodies.

"What did you find Rick?" She inquired with the question.

Carrying the box back into the bedroom. She was really curious as to what he plans to use on her totally. "Here we go Kate. Three vibrators to be used on your lovely pussy, the other for your mouth and the best one to come. A vibrator to really shake up your anus and for no one has gone before."

"Oh, really Rick! Your using a Star Trek quote to have me really going this evening?" She asked quickly to get herself into proper place against the head board first.

"Sure I' m Kate. Give me a moment to get there motors running, and then we will be ready to go once again."


	21. Chapter 21

It was a good thing that Castle had enough batteries in the house to run his wife's vibrators running.

Between his wife and himself. They are both lovers for when it comes to the sex toys. Currently Richard Castle having to be in his glory. He had the smallest of the vibrators that is being used on his wife's tits.

She was loving this at the moment with the volume at the lowest to get a rise out of her pebbles standing erect for the moment.

Since she was doing this to herself. Castle went to grab the middle size vibrator.

Moved onto the queen size bed and moved on down to his wife's opening with her long legs having to be spread out further to his very likely.

"Are you ready for me with this one Kate?" He asked with placing it for a moment into his mouth to get her stirred up with his antics.

"Go ahead Babe. My pussy is ready as ever!.....

Moving the vibrator down to her opening. He's able to place it directly onto her nub with playing little games with it. Along with getting a rise out of her with her bundle of nerves.

"Harder Babe....." She says with placing the smaller one as well onto her nub combined to really through her for a loop with the sensations from the two toys.

Castle continued to do this a few more moments, while his wife was pushing the smaller one into her opening really deep to hit the center of creation inside. One thing for sure, she was differently hitting her G spot to have the woman soaked to the gills spilling out and spotting the sheets.

There was one more vibrator to be used and that was the largest one. And for which Richard Castle plans to bury it into his wife ass for the triple play.


	22. Chapter 22

"Jesus Christ Rick. I never expected to have this much fun with you tonight. It was well worth the price for you to lose out on your sleep." She states with rubbing her nub again really hard, tender and now swallow to the touch.

"Here. It's lotion to be added to make it much better with the friction. This big one is going to be needing plenty to soak up your sweet ass." He replied with a smirk on his face and for which she wanted to slap him at times because of it.

She takes the vanilla body lotion to pour plenty of it onto the large vibrator running with the batteries inside. "Would you like to do the honors Rick with shoving this monster up me?" She responds with getting up from the headboard to turn her body over for where she will be on her all fours.

While Castle with his hand would be holding onto the vibrator tightly. Moving his body behind her. He's able to hold onto her tiny romp, he places the lotion and the vibrator at the entrance of her anus.

Rubbing it against the opening was already driving her crazy with the sensations. Along with her muscles inside ready to be expanded from the device.

Slowly pushing the device in and out of her. He was able to hear the moans coming out of her mouth. Both from what he was doing, and herself with the other two vibrators with her pussy and tits.

This was for her and for Castle the best of all that was happening for the evening. But otherwise Castle still needed to have his wife suck his rock solid cock extremely hard again. He's gotten too used to this by a long shot. While using the vibrator on her ass, it's not just the same any way.

After a few minutes, he was getting mostly bored. "Kate, it's time for the real thing to be placed inside of you. First lets start with me shaving my hard cock into your ass."

He knew by the look on her face. She was very anxious and wanting for the most part. "Ready as ever once again. Do yourself justice Babe." She states.


	23. Chapter 23

It was at this particular moment that Kate Beckett having to be thinking about the phrase "Up the old dirt road". This time Richard Castle really had meant it this time with the using of the vibrator up her ass.

You would think that she was used to the idea by now. Since she was a lover of many different positions from over the years.

She was watching her husband for the moment soaking up the large vibrator with the vanilla/lavender lotion covering the entire toy. Plus the fact that he needs to take a large amount into his hands to soak up her opening. While getting all of her internal muscles used to the idea.

She tried to see his face and his usual smirk. But in this case there was nothing but blank expression wishing to get his job done. He was able to move his body up to hers telling the woman to turn around and have her anus facing the mystery writer with the vibrator.

Using his hand with the cold lotion. He goes to push the lotion with his fingers into her making her moan a little with the pressure. "Jesus, Rick! Your being a little rough for the moment."She states with moving into a more comfortable position.

"What's the matter Kate, your changing your mind about this again?" He responds with rubbing his hands over her very sensitive romp.

"No. Just go about soft at first. My anus is not a slave to the tune of your heart and soul." She replies, even though for Richard Castle, he had no idea what the hell she was saying in the first place.

"What ever! Now lets get to this before I start to fall to sleep." He says with a slight yawn.


	24. Chapter 24

She just couldn't believe it that she was in this position once again. All to the likely of her husband and his crazy needs. And of course hers as well big time.

Castle went to place her small romp up into the air. In order for him to reach the maximum effort with his cock being inside of her anus. 

But first she had to get used to his size used more with expanding her muscles. If possible! Castle had made sure to soak up his shaft just in case he's not able to push into her without the pain.

She was ready for him this time. While she was holding her breath once her husband had placed his cock at the entrance. Shoving his cock a few times inside of her with the help of his fingers. She was able to feel the great pressure inside of her opening making it feel like she was going to have an accident.

Otherwise it never happened at that point in time.

He tried a few more times holding onto her hips to get inside. He was very successful with finally entering her ass without a fight.

First he needed to relax a little, as with getting his wife to do the same. She was starting to fight him on the position that she was in for the moment.

Her entire ass was filled with his cock. Even though all of her muscles inside were still fighting the act all together. He kept telling her to take it easy with each stroke he pushes his shaft deep inside of her.

"Oh, God! Rick..I feel like my entire insides are on fire." She states with a moan afterwards as Castle pushes deeper while holding onto her hips to get a better, deeper position. While he's doing all this. He was able to let go one of his hands to place inside of her hot clit soaking his hand up with her wetness and taking hold of her nub to drive her crazy even further.

"It feels good Kate. You want more of me inside of you?" He says into her ear while his hand was grabbing harder to have her squirm further.


	25. Chapter 25

She had to think on whether or not she wanted more of him inside of her body. She would have to adjust herself in order take more of this punishment, he was over her waiting to hear what her answer was going to be.

So far it's been a long day and evening. And she was going all of the way with trying to keep Richard Castle awake, no matter what she tries to do to him in the sex acts.

Currently her anus having to be still throbbing a little from his cock inside. She had to take in a deep breath for which she was going to continue.

"All right Babe, lets continue with this game of ours."

It was at this particular moment Castle decided first to keep his fingers inside of her opening to make her more excited. Even though she was still soaked to the gills from her inner orgasms.

"Jesus..your killing me Babe with what your doing to me inside of my pussy." She states with still bent over in front of him ready to plow his wife's ass once again.

A moment later......

Castle decided to use the lotion once again making sure it was going to be easier to enter. Without the damage of the nerves and muscles. "Here we go Kate. It shouldn't poise any problems now for you and of course for myself."

"Go ahead." She says with the two words. While he was holding onto his rigid cock in his hands at the entrance of her anus.

He pushes into her slowly in order for her to get used to him again.


	26. Chapter 26

For a mystery writer working on no sleep. Richard Castle was doing a bang up job on his wife's anus. From his view point, he was seeing the fact his wife seems to be rather enjoying the act. Even though over the years, she was never the one to like the fact with having a cock up her ass.

Even when she was with Demming, Davidson and one other before Castle. She would always tell these men, that she wasn't in this kind of sex. She would tell them rather strongly with her voice.

But for Castle, he was making sure he wasn't all that rough on her. But then again that entire process had gone out the window when he was going rough on her making her to cry out in pain.

He continued having to push his cock deeper inside. While one of his hands decided to hold onto her clit riding her like a cowboy. He was able to tell she was extremely soaked and wet from the orgasm's Castle was causing.

It was at this particular point her bundle of nerves were at the highest point. Beckett wasn't able to stop herself from moving. And she would tell him a few times she wasn't able to stop her movements.

"Oh, really! In order for me to get a great ride from your ass. I will need to hold onto your romp very tight so that I will be able to orgasm."

"I don't care Babe, just as long your able to finish up. It's starting to hurt too much for me to be able to handle it." She states.

"Very well I will finish." And true to his word. Richard Castle after several more thrusts into her anus. He was able to finish with a bang and a orgasm that just about killed him, as he dropped down onto the queen size bed of the bedroom.


	27. Chapter 27

After breaking apart from his wife with his cock inside of her. Castle was able to drop down onto the bed to relax for a change. It has come to a point that he either stops for the evening with losing his sleep in the process. Or continue on with just going slow with the different sex positions.

A moment later...

Castle decides to say something to his wife. Who was very quiet for the moment. He was beginning to wonder on whether she was all right or not. With every sex act, she is mostly always talking a great deal.

"Kate, what's wrong? Was I too rough on you once again?" He asked with seeing her sit up against the head board.

After taking a deep breath into her lungs and letting it out for the moment. "There is nothing wrong Babe. And no you weren't too rough. I was just not used to being plowed up my ass all that long, along with the fact I never really liked it. Even when I was very young." She states with a slight grin on her face.

"Well then Kate, we will just take it easy for now. I don't wish to hurt you any further. We will just do the simple things to please each other. Is this find with you?" He asked with the softness of a mystery writer.

It was at this time that Beckett went to lay down next to her husband to begin the next stage of there evening.


	28. Chapter 28

There was deadly silence from inside the bedroom with Castle and his wife Kate Beckett. You would think after having several hours of heavy sex. Someone would have something to say in regard to the positions.

Castle roll over to check out his wife laying on her side. This is where Castle placed his hands onto her pebble breasts. He could tell they were still some what swelled and most of all very tender.

"Will it hurt Kate for when I try to suck your nipples?" He says with a slight smirk on his face and without her seeing it.

"Sure why not Rick. I will lay straight down onto my back so that you can be on top of me while your doing your magic with me."

There were no more words between them. As Richard Castle, as tired as he was! He was able to get on top very gentle without hurting the woman.

Castle has always been a breast man from over the years. Either small or large he didn't care at all. As long as he's able to place his mouth on any size including Beckett's. And right now he was again enjoying himself in spite of being swollen from the previous times.

Beckett was moaning for all of her worth's at this point. While her husband with his eye closed was taking full advantage of them.

Taking a few more moments before he decides to leave them. He tells her that she is going to be eaten like a tiger that needs savoring.

Using those exact words, she would up laughing at him with the choose of phrase. "Your nuts Rick."

"Oh, really! Your going to enjoy every moment of having my mouth and tongue inside of you, if possible!" He states having to moving on down her small frame to find his favorite spots with her opening. She was already soaked, so it didn't matter one bit to him. "Here we go!" He responds with placing his tongue on her very excited bud.....

"OMG! She states with twisting and turning her body to try and get away from the extreme pressure.


	29. Chapter 29

One thing for sure Kate Beckett is going to be seeing her doctor to have herself checked out due to what Castle is doing to her.

"OMG Rick your tongue is driving me crazy. I can't take any more of it. "She states with squirming at the edge of the queen size bed.

"You want me to stop entirely for the rest of the evening?" He replies with coming up to her face to wait for her response.

"No Rick. I just need you to take it a little bit lighter on me after the night we had earlier. Ok? She pleads at this point as Castle currently went down to her opening using his fingers to rub her nub and other sensitive areas of her clit.

"I understand Kate. Turn over I will take it slow now with sucking your asshole for now until I think of the next level." She listens to him this time around as she was completely exposed to him.

Castle goes to raises her romp a little in order for him to get his entire mouth and tongue onto the opening of her anus. It didn't take long before he was putting his entire self into the action.

It kinda reminded him of his writings for when it came to his character Jamieson Rourke and his love Nikki Heat. It's been a while he's written a really sexy sex scenes for when it comes to those two characters.

After a few more moments. Richard Castle decided he wanted his wife in the shower to continue on there sex romp inside.

"I would love to Rick." Both Beckett and Castle had gotten off the bed to head for the shower. While leaving there messy wake on the floor of the bedroom.


	30. Chapter 30

Before anything. Castle was the one to make sure the water was going to be just right. It's no sense to burn one's skin while in the heat of sexual passion inside the shower.

Castle was able to tell his wife that the water was just right for there taste. She walked past him while taking hold of his half erection. She loves doing things like this to get Castle sexually aroused.

Even though the writer has been aroused from early on and up to now having to be very late. He's not had a single wink of sleep since they had started together in the sex department.

Beckett stopped him short with pulling onto his cock. For which she wants to suck him bone dry once again. When she had first saw his man-hood going into the fifth year together, and almost the death of her being pushed off the roof.

"OMG Kate! My penis is growing like there's no tomorrow." He says with trying to catch his breath from the straining of his erection.

Beckett pushes her husband against the shower stall away from the stinging water. She bends down with taking his erection and placing it into mouth. She is the expert for when it comes to sucking cock. She will do anything to have the erection deep down into her throat without throwing up.

It was certainly at this point that Richard Castle was at his wife's mercy. Currently his cock on all sides and both up and down was being taken care of with her slick tongue to have the man start to moan and loudly.


	31. Chapter 31

Castle was trying to control his breathing from inside the shower stall. He wasn't able to move all that much with his entire cock deep inside his wife's throat. 

So far she was able to have it deep down inside without the gagging. She was rather enjoying herself tasting every inch of his penis throbbing. It was at this point that she started to moan herself with the different noises she was making.

"OMG! Kate look what your doing to me. Please finish up before I explode totally inside your mouth." He says with trying to push himself up against the wall from the awful pressure she was causing.

It was at this point she decided to stop all together. As his penis falls out of her mouth. She orders him to fuck her from behind quickly before she loses all interest.

All of a sudden. Castle grabs his wife with turning her around and bending down for where he can reach her quickly. She was already soaked and wet from the entire outing from inside the shower.

With his erection entirely rock solid hard. He's able to enter his wife's clit quickly. She was caught off guard from the pressure of hitting her insides and G-Spot. After he was able to enter her with holding onto her rear-end. Castle starts to stroke hard inside each time with his breathing starting to pick up.

And she was able to hear this. Even though she was more worried about herself as the pressure inside picked up further. He was now mostly like a bull-ram continuing with his stroking his cock inside.

"God help my soul Castle!" As she cried out from the pain now that was shooting though out her entire body now.

"What's the matter you can't take it Kate?" He says with lifting her head up to say to her.

"I can take it Babe. Give me what you can give me with your sexy cock." Afterwards Castle continued to fuck her brains out. He picked up his speed further with pushing his hardness inside.

Pushing her now towards the wall. He let go of her rare-end to use his hands onto her two small pebbles with squeezing them hard and harder. And for which she cried out further from the pain.

He stopped all of a sudden with pulling out of her to fuck the woman in the front now, He takes one of her legs to have her clit opened further. He slammed his penis into her further with placing her arms up against the shower stall. She cries out from her husband entering her very hard to cause a massive orgasm inside of her and wetting up Castle's cock further.


	32. Chapter 32

Castle felt his heart pumping blood through his veins with pushing his cock inside of his wife in the shower.

With her eyes closed. He's able to see her frustration with his entire penis inside of her clit. Every inch of her insides were being filled by the assault of his cock. Beckett's nerve endings were beginning to scream for the most part.

"God help me Babe." She cries out with Castle pushing her right leg up further to reach her insides even deeper.

If he keeps this up. Every muscle in her legs and entire body will be extremely tight in a ball from the tension. As Richard Castle wasn't about to stop now after losing his sleep. All of a sudden he had that extra energies from inside his body. And why he's able to do this to his wife. Since it was her that had asked for it never the less.

It was a moment later. Castle decided to stop and pull out of her to give her a moment to regroup. Instead he took one of her nipples with his mouth to start sucking it very hard. Both of Beckett's nipples were already hurting from earlier's action. He tried to get her to cry out again with biting the swollen nipple and she does cry out with trying to place her hand over her mouth to try and shut out the noise.

While he was doing this to her nipple. Castle takes his other hand and places his fingers inside of her clit to try and find her G-Spot. She was already squirming from this and then some with Castle just plainly driving her crazy with her nerve endings. Hitting the insides a few times only made her orgasm several times to have the wetness run on down her opening, legs and Castle's fingers to really get him just off further.

She had said this earlier to herself. She had no idea just how much more she's able to take from this man of hers.


	33. Chapter 33

Richard Castle afterwards wanted move back into the bedroom. He tells her this into her ear suffering with a massive orgasm. "Oh, god let go Rick. And I don't care about the water being thrown about outside of the shower.

When Castle heard her say ok. He shut down the water turning it hard to make sure the water will not drip further.

Beckett grabs a large towel for herself and then finally for her husband. Running into the bedroom. She ran to the door making sure the door was locked. She didn't need anyone walking in on them.

Beckett turns around to face her husband drying off his head from the water. She says..."Where do you want me Rick?" 

"At the edge of the bed Kate. I want to lick you like a there is no tomorrow. Spread your beautiful legs really wide. I know you just love it every time I am inside of your pussy." Castle responded with a smirk on his face to really pissed her off at times.

She moves quickly to the edge of the queen size bed. She was way past caring any further with this entire night extremely crazy. One thing for sure the next few days she and her husband is going to be really sore. There was a possible chance Castle won't be able to get it up for those few days.

This has happened to him a few times over the years he was dating other women, including his own ex wife. Even his own wife Kate Beckett it's happened to him for when she has over done it with the sucking of his penis.

She is at the edge of the bed ready for him. She was still juicing away from her clit. These types of nights Richard Castle just loves the most..........


	34. Chapter 34

For some odd reason there was excitement in the air of the bedroom. As Kate Beckett was laid out in front of her husband at the edge of the queen size bed.

"Here I am Babe all ready for you." She says with placing two of her fingers inside of her pussy to have her husband lick them before going down on her.

Castle takes the two fingers and placed them into his mouth to lick the juices off them. As he was moaning with the tasting of her fingers. "Yummy! Really good tasting Kate. It's why I love to eat your pussy all of the time."

"Well than what are you waiting for Richard Castle." She states with spreading her legs even further.

Moving down liked a caged lion. Castle pounced on his wife's clit like it was a piece of steak. This is going to be the one time that he's going to be really enjoying himself.

Since it's been awhile that the both of them haven't take a shower. He was able to smell her and taste her a great deal with either his nose of tongue. It was the same for himself as well. Eventually he's going to have to run into the shower and clean himself really well. Or else he's going to leave the dirtiness on his body.

At this moment Kate Beckett wasn't able to stand still with the soreness and being swollen with her clit. Richard Castle wanted to get in all of his worth this evening. Even though it this means that they won't be able to have sex for at least a week.

After a few moments he was finishing up on her. As he just wanted to cuddle until he was ready to fuck her with his cock. She agreed to the cuddling part of it for now. As they moved up to the headboard of the queen size bed.


	35. Finale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is the finale to this story.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is going to be a new story in the series of the sleep stories. Called Deep Reckoning.

Finally after some time the cuddling was enough between the two. This time around for the both of them. Sex was totally different with the softness and the gentleness.

Castle just went with the flow this time around. As his sleep finally was catching up with him and as well as for Kate Beckett.

Beckett was able to understand this time around as to why he's fallen asleep on her. Even though the sleep quickly was catching up with her. As she fell asleep in his arms with folding over the dark blue quilt on the both of them. As the quietness took over the bodies of two exhausted married couple.

The End


End file.
